


Royals

by ikonicBTS



Series: Royals [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, athlete im jaebum, prince park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicBTS/pseuds/ikonicBTS
Summary: In which the Prince of South Korea met the School's prince





	Royals

**Introduction**

 

******

 

_King's Decree no. 917_

 

_The crown prince, Park Jinyoung, shall continue his studies in Seoul National High-school. This is to help the crown prince to mature and to also hone his communication skills and more. Although his Royal Highness wishes the crown prince to enjoy this experience, there are restrictions to be imposed in order to ensure the Prince's proper behavior:_

 

_Clause 1: The Crown Prince shall not cut classes in any means that aren't approved by the King or the Queen. Any violation of the aforementioned shall be faced with a punishment deemed fit by their highness, the King and the Queen._

 

_Clause 2: The Crown Prince in his stay in this high-school shall not steer up trouble. Trouble in this case includes the following:_

 

_Sub-clause 2.1: Drinking, smoking, or any other vices such as the use of drugs._

  
_Sub-clause 2.2: The Crown Prince will be prohibited to go to any social events and parties unless approved by the Royal Family._

  
_Sub-clause 2.3: Rumors that will harm his image or the entire Royal Family shall not arise from the entire duration of the Crown Prince in this school._

 

 

 

"What the hell is this?!" I didn't get to finish reading _whatever this was_ , deeming it a total bull. I was cringing inside as the words in that paper kept on ringing inside my head, making my forehead crease. 

 

Chansung--my personal bodyguard--just shrugged his shoulders, his expression smug. "His Royal Highness said you forced him to do it." 

 

I scoffed in disbelief and frowned even deeper when Seokjin--the Palace's head chef--came into the scene and laughed upon seeing the paper. " _Man_ , you really made the King write a decree. You're unbelievable!" Chansung probably couldn't help it anymore and laughed with Seokjin--obviously ridiculing me. 

 

"First of, I did not force the King to do this. What he wanted was impossible. Why would I even go to a Public High-school? That would put my life in jeopardy!"

 

"Funny cause your life's already in danger with that attitude." I glared at Chansung who was still looking at me with that annoying smug face, apparently not taking my words seriously. "And second, wipe those freakin' smug off your faces or I'm going to remove the both of you off of your posts!" Thankfully, that made them shut up, making me smirk. However, that smirk on my face was short lived when both of them laughed out loud, pointing their fingers accusingly at me. "Why are we even scared? There's no one who would want to take our places because you're imposible to handle!" Chansung hollered, making me snarl at his cockiness. Seokjin then added more fuel to the fire burning inside of me by adding, "And the Royal Family love my cooking, no one can replace me!" 

 

I just looked at them in bewilderment and started to come up of a plan to kill the both of them. I swear, by the end of the day, I'm going to get these two locked up in a dungeon with men torturing them. "Whatever, I'm just going to talk to my father instead. I huffed, rolling my eyes at them who laughed even harder when they heard that I was planning to talk to my father about the declaration. 

 

I left those two idiots and stomped my way onto my Father's office, ignoring the fact that I needed to knock first. Obviously, my father was surprised when someone just entered his office without prior warning, but his eyes garnered awareness when he saw that it was me. 

 

"Jinyoung-ah." 

 

"What is this?" I sassed, waving his decree up in the air. I was technically disregarding a whole lot in regards to a Prince's code of conduct but didn't even bother to feel guilty about it. 

 

"You wouldn't agree on my wish to transfer you to a normal High-school so I thought that making it obligatory would be the only way to make you do it." He fixed his suit before walking in front of his table, sternly gazing at me. 

 

He then sighed when he saw me with such a sad expression, suddenly massaging his temples. 

 

I didn't want to stress him even more but what he wanted was so out of line. I was born and raised in the palace, and I never interacted with people outside of my family's social circle so I wouldn't know how to interact with others who grew up in a different environment compared to mine. The whole plan basically screamed trouble, and I surely didn't want to be part of it. "Look, son." He stood up, slowly walking closer to my location, stopping when he was finally standing in front of me. He then put his hands on my shoulders, making me raise my head and to look at him. "Being in a public high school would do you good. You will learn a lot of things that you can never learn here inside the palace. It will be a good experience and will also help you in the future once you finally succeed my reign." He smiled warmly at me before ruffling my hair. "And you're in your last year of high-school already, which means that it would only be a year. What can go wrong?" 

 

" _Uhm_ , I can lose my life?" I retorted, still fighting for my basic rights. _Okay_ , maybe I didn't have a chance since that once the King has come up with a decision, one has no choice but to obey it. But whatever, there's no harm in trying--maybe just losing the crown. Remembering that this was the King--the one who will be deciding if I deserve the crown or not--I was going against, I quickly scolded myself for acting so recklessly. _Focus, Jinyoung, our end goal here is the crown._

 

He waved off my worry as if my life wasn't important, making me clutch my heart in response. "Don't be over-exaggerated, Jinyoung. You'll have guards all over you the entire time." 

 

"Then why send me to a High-school just to have guards all over the place to invade my personal space and restrict me this 'high-school' life that you're bragging about." 

 

He glared at me, causing me to pull the invisible zipper over my mouth. He sighed, obviously finding me bothersome. "They won't be invading your personal space. They'll just look out for your safety, as usual." 

 

I tapped my feet a few more times, my arms folded across my chest while I process all of this at once. I didn't want to leave the comfort of the Palace, didn't want to communicate with others that are outside of my social circle. Or maybe because I was also a little bit scared of going into a High-school. I never had a normal student experience yet since I was concealed in a controlled environment, and just by the thought of really putting myself out there makes me panic. I do watch a lot of movies and TV shows that were centered in a High-school setting, and none of them actually appealed to me. 

 

I glanced back to my father who mirrored my actions--feet tapping the ground, arms crossed --as he awaited my response. After another minute, I just sighed in defeat. What's the use in arguing or fighting for what I want when in the end, the King would always have his way. "Okay." 

 

He then clasped his hands together in delight, his eyes shining. "Okay then! You'll be going to your cousin's high school starting Monday!" 

 

My eyes widened, my whole body in a state of shock. "Monday? But that's just two days away." 

 

But obviously, my father was oblivious from everything since he was still grinning from ear to ear--still delighted that I agreed even if he knew that I had no right to refuse in the first place. "The sooner the better, right?" 

 

I massaged my temples, my head pounding in pain because of my father. I better bring myself to the clinic after this because I think my blood pressure increased due to this conversation. "Fine." 

 

He cheered--detaching himself from his King persona for a moment, which still amused me every-time. "But I want Seokjin and Chansung gone." 

 

"Seokjin?" His eyes widened. "God, no, I can't live without his dishes." _Darn it._ I bit my lower lip and grumbled under my breath. "And Chansung is the only remaining guard that can put up with you. All the other guards would just probably let you suffer and die, so be thankful that Chansung still has the heart to protect you despite of your attitude." 

 

I gasped, clenching my chest. "Did you just insult your own son?!" 

 

He rolled his eyes, obviously done with me. "If only insults actually pierce your heart, but _no_ , you're still cocky as hell." 


End file.
